Mighest Heroes
by Kang the conqueror
Summary: Different characters from differen realities land in the Marvel Unioverse and asked to join the Avengers? What do they do? The only answer for this is , Avengers Assmeble! Currently undergoing Revisions. Coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Kang the Conqueror

Mightiest Heroes: Avengers Assemble part 1

The characters of Marvel and DC are owned by Marvel comics and DC comics, YuYuHakusho characters are own by Yoshihiro Togashi, Kiddy Grade is own by Funimation, Sailor Moon is own by Naoko Takeuchi, Full metal Alchemist is own by Hiromu Arakawa, and Chrono Crusade is own by Daisuke Moriyama. P.S. I can't spell so good, I'll use spell check so bear with me.

* * *

Yu Yu Hakusho world: 

In the city of Tokyo, an ordinary crowd passes by but one in the crowd is anything but ordinary, his's Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective of the Earth or at least he was.

"Jezz, I can't believe they fired me as spirit detective for something I'm not," Yusuke thought as he walked around a corner.

Yusuke was given this position after being resurrected after getting killed while saving a kid's live. He and his friends Kuwabara, demons Kurama and Hiei, along with spirit guide Botan fought demons in missions for the prince of spirit world Koenma. But after his last mission, to stop rogue spirit detective Sensui from making a portal from human world to demon world ended with Yusuke finding out his a demon and become an enemy of spirit world.

Currently his is going to see his master, Genkai, to get some advice on what to do next. He went into an alley and a big white light appeared.

"What the hell…?" he yelled as he vanished.

Kiddy Grade world:

Space, the perfect place to be lost in our thoughts and that just what Es member, Éclair is doing. She, with her partner Lumiere are on a mission to investigate the strange disappears of businessmen on the Planet Dardanos.

"So let me get this straight all I have to do is disguise myself as a businesswomen and if I find anything about these disappears I'll call you?" she said.

"That right Éclair, I know you have super strength but you could use backup now and then," said her partner.

"I agree after all you do have a knack of attracting trouble," pointed Armblast, their GOTT Auditor.

Éclair growled as the their ship landed at the space port and they disembarked. Lumiere just remembered she forgot something and turns around to tell Éclair to get it but when she looked her partner was gone.

Sailor Moon world:

The legendry sailor scouts; princess of their own respected planets and the defenders of Earth. Currently the scouts (Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto) are fighting a negaverse monster. The inner scout attacked with their powers but the creature dodges them and attacks with its know. Mercury uses her bubbles to hiding the scouts meanwhile Neptune says to Uranus.

"Uranus use our World Shaking attacked!" Neptune said which Uranus nodded saying, "Uranus World Shaking!" The attacked went to the monster but it countered with its own attacked and when the smoke cleared both Uranus and the monster had disappeared.

Full metal Alchemist world:

The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his younger brother Al were on a train bounded for Central. Ed has recently found out that the Hommunculis, man-made creatures born from human transmutation's weakness by defending Greed. They lose their powers when near the bones of their maker. With that information the Elric bothers are heading-out to find the other hummunculis,including onetheycreated. Ed's arm, leg and Al's whole body were lost in the process.

Ed told his bother Al; in the armored suit that contain his soul that he was going to get some food. As he left the car a mysterious light appeared and he never came back.

Chrono Crusade world:

Sister Rosette and her contractor Chrono were sleeping at the Magdalene Order headquarters in New York after a long night mission. You see the Magdalene Order specializes in getting rid of demons or what they call devils. After figthing devils all night Rosette went to her room and landed on her bed. As she snozzied a flash engulfed the room and she disappeared.

* * *

Part 2 of 3: Enter the Avengers 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, DC, or any anime characters or settings.

"Thinking in head" 

Author notes: Some stuff happening in the Marvel Universe currently, like Civil War, wouldn't work here. So I'm going to chance it a bit and characters but for the most part it still the same world. And Thor will speak in English not in old English because I can't write that way.

Kang the Conqueror proudly presents:

Mightiest Heroes: Avengers Assemble part 2

* * *

The world of comics: 

Rosetta open her eyes as she woke-up from her sleep and notice something was wrong. "My bed doesn't feel these hard," she said has she looked down and eyes widen.

Just under her was Ed, in an angry mood.

"Will you get off me!" he yelled as he shot upward and Rosetta fall on the ground hard.

"Hey, what was that for!" she yelled back.

"Because you were sitting on me!" Ed yelled again and they kept yelling until a voice yelled, "Well you two just shut-up!" Both Ed and Rosetta looked to see Sailor Uranus and Yusuke. "We could hear you miles away," Yusuke said as he and Uranus walked to them.

"Sorry," they both said and noticed they have another visitor. Éclair walked from the shadows and said, "What were arguing about?"

"She sat on me that what," Ed pointed to Rosetta. Uranus cleared her voice and said, "Okay, so you are you guys?" Ed raised his metal hand "I'm Ed," Yusuke raised his hand "I'm Yusuke," Rosetta raised her hand "I'm Rosetta," Éclair, "I'm Éclair" and Uranus raised her hand "I'm Sailor Uranus."

"Éclair and Sailor Uranus what kind of names are those?" asked Yusuke. Sailor Uranus said, "That's not important now. What we need to know is were are we." After saying that the group walked out onto the main street and gasped at the sight. Buildings as tall as mountains; modern cars riding on paved roads and in the center of all this is a great park.

Ed and Rosetta were baffled while Yusuke, Sailor Uranus, and Éclair know actually were they are. "This is New York City," Éclair smiled with excitement. Rosetta was confused, "This isn't New York, there shouldn't have building that shine or funny looking cars, I should know I live here." Éclair then turn around saying, "This is New York, in the 21 century to be exact." Ed and Rosetta both widen their eyes in shocked, "The 21st century!" both yelled. But before anyone could answer an explosion happened in at a store near by.

The Avengers Mansion:

This old mansion is owned by one Tony Stark and is the headquarters of the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Who are these heroes you might ask? Well they consist of Captain American, their leader, Iron Man, who is Tony Stark their benefactor, Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, Wolverine, a mutant with adamantium claws and a healing factor, Spider-man, with arachnid powers, and final Luke Cage, an African American superhero with super strength and rock hard skin. Currently their gathered around the meeting table as Jarvis, their trusted butler serves them coffee and tea. "Thanks Jarvis," Cap said as he sipped his coffee. Then all of the sudden the alarm went off.

"Computer located the source of the disturbance," said Iron Man as the computer found it at a store near Central Park. "All right, Avengers Assemble!" yelled Cap as the team head out.

Meanwhile at the same spot Sailor Uranus and the others were attacking a gang of thugs. Sailor Uranus used her martial arts one two of them while Yusuke finished two more. Éclair stoppedtheir get-away car with her strength, Rosetta use her gun to knock their weapons out of their hands and Ed summon a lance to knock them out.

As they finished up a jet land near them and the Avengers walked out. Iron Man looked at them and the criminals saying, "Who are you, I never seen you people before?" The other group looked at the Avengers with strange looks in their eyes. _"Man, these people are the strangest looking bunch I have ever seem and they have no demon aura,"_ Yusuke thought as they counted to look.

"Look we could look at each other all day long, are you going to tell us who you all are or to I have to make you," Wolverine demand as he extended his claw.

Rosetta walked up to them and said, "Are you devils?" Spider-man came forward saying, "Do we look like demons or devils to you?" Luke said, "Were the Avengers kid." Yusuke said, "They not demons because I sense no demonic aura but I do sense a strange one from you."He pointed to Thor which Cap said Thor was the God of Thunder. Uranus was surprise by this. "Our real Thor?" she said. Thor smiled, "Yes, you are correct I am Thor, Norse God of Thunder, Son of Odin," he said proudly.The Avengers told their names and Uranusand the others told their name too and their situation.

Ed walked to Iron Man, "That a nice suit of amour you got there," he said. "It actually a robotic suit not a real iron suit," said Iron-man correcting Ed about his suit. "Is that like auto mail?" he asked. Iron Man said no as he looked at Ed's arm, "Isn't you arm made of prosthetic?" he asked. Ed said, "Yes, but nothing looking like yours."

Then Captain spoke, "I think its best if you come with us and then we can try to figure out what's going on here." Éclair spoke, "Aright what do the rest for you thing?" The others nodded their heads and after they tied-up the criminals they flew off in the jet. The jet landed in the hanger with Jarvis waiting.

"Sirs, our back. I hoped the situation was handed smoothly," he asked. Iron Man said, "It was taken care off oh, Jarvis, well have some new guest so make them comfortable." Jarvis looked at the guest and asked if they would like some food anddrinks which they said yes.

In the meeting room the Avengers gathered to talk about the new arrives. Luke said, "What do the rest of you all thing because I believe their story." Spidey said, "My spider sense didn't go off around so I believe them." "Me to," said Thor, "We had faced many strange encountered before." Wolverine spoke, "They could be real but they could also have been train to lie." Cap said, "What do you think Tony?" They all turn around to see Tony lost in this throughts. "Tony, earth to Tony," he asked. Tony snap back, "Oh sorry was just thinking." Thor said, "What were you thinking about?" Tony just said, "Its aboutour arrives. I think we should put them on the team."

* * *

To be continued… 

Next: Part 3 of Avengers Assemble

Will the others accept Tony's idea and if asked will our heroes say yes?


End file.
